Más que solo momentos insignificantes
by Victoria Lis
Summary: Conjunto de situaciones que no son nada del otro mundo.
1. Aroma a café

Realmente me gusta esta pareja, lo siento Neji pero Kishimoto te mató y no tengo el cerebro para inventar una razón válida para revivirte. Además después de leer algunas historias KankuTen, caí redondita.

Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto.

* * *

Aroma a café

"¿Qué es un café? Un abrazo escondido en una taza" Anonimo.

Un ruido de herramientas reparando, piezas uniéndose eficazmente, el bolígrafo escribe un cuaderno robusto. De vez en cuando se escuchan bostezos, suspiros de frustración y, a veces, de alivio; y alguna que otra maldición.

Alguien entra al taller, con pasos imperceptibles y cuidadosos. La lámpara del escritorio proyecta una menuda figura femenina. Ve su espalda, ella no necesita acercarse más para saber que esta arreglando a Karasu.

Coloca algo en el escritorio y se va.

Kankuro levanta la mirada, para su labor por primera vez, sonríe y el lugar se llena de aroma a café.

* * *

Se me ocurrió esto pensando en la manía de Kankuro con las marionetas, o sea, cuando yo dibujo, leo o hago tarea escolar tengo que estar sola, es molesto cuando te interrumpen en el climax(? hablándote. Y quise proyectar que Tenten comprendé y respeta su espacio, lo que para mí es fundamental en una pareja.

La mayoría de los relatos seran drabbles o viñetas, no muy largos. Me gusta escribir de manera breve y directa.

Lamento si caí en OoC.


	2. La apertura de la barrera

Había finalizado de escribir este drabble y mi estúpida computadora se tildó, se borró todo lo que había escrito. Tuve que volver a hacerlo. Luego de finalizar el 2017 con 2 sidras, empecé el 2018 con el pie izquierdo.

Kishimoto es dueño de Naruto, yo solo hago historias por diversión.

* * *

La apertura de la barrera

" _Tiempo a tiempo, cada huella irá encontrando su arena, cada beso deteniendo un momento, y cada canción matando una pena_ " Frida Kahlo.

Cosas como: pájaros, girasoles, tornillos o frijoles pueden ser banales para cualquiera. Pero Kankuro sabe que con Tenten no es así, su cara alegre y dulce se transforma en melancolía y dolor, mucho dolor(1). Sutil pero esta.

Un shinobi, generalmente, intenta combatir esa tristeza con alcohol, comida; misiones de asesinato, especiales o de rango S. Ella hace lo que ha hecho toda su vida: entrenar en "ese" lugar.

Y él esta seguro que eso la intoxica en más recuerdos. Entonces se forma una extraña barrera invisible; y pronostica que sería un error meterse. Ella no se lo dice nunca, pero agradece esa consideración.

Hasta que, un día ella hace una apertura solo para él, pero lo descoloca.

—¿Estás segura?— pregunta con duda, recibe una lluvia de shurikens y kunais—. Tramposa, ahora verás—. Saca de un pergamino a Karasu.

* * *

(1) El dolor de Tenten por la muerte de Neji, yo pienso que esta divido en dos interpretaciones: 1) a lo Tsunade y 2) A lo Kakashi. Yo en este drabble no tengo la intención de dar mi visión, asi que vos, quien esta detras de la pantalla eres libre de creer que Tenten sufre por perder a su gran amor; o su amigo y compañero de equipo.

Pero de lo que no se discrepa es que Tenten sufre. Y no solamente hay dolor en el cementerio, ni a las 3 am. Puede ser pleno día y simplemente una cosa que ves, olfateás, escuchás, tocás o incluso comés y te recuerda a esa persona, te puede dejar vunerable. Solo el tiempo ayuda a sobrellevarlo, no quiero que parezca que Kankuro es su principe que la salva de la depresión, primero porque asi no es la vida real y segundo porque Tenten es lo suficiente fuerte para seguir adelante.

Ella, con el tiempo, le permitió a él entrenar , demostrando que sobrelleva mejor la idea de que Neji nunca jamás volvera a entrenar con ella.

Si llegaste hasta aqui, me alegro que hayas leído el tremendo texto de antes.

Hasta otra.


	3. Metodos de transmisión

Lo siento, pero si escribo algo sobre Kankuro, debo en algún momento mencionar a Temari y a Gaara. Amo a ese trío.

Naruto no me pertenece, estos relatos sí pero la base es de Kishimoto.

* * *

Metodos de transmisión

 _"A medida que crecíamos, mis hermanos actuaban como si no estuvieran preocupados, pero siempre supe que me cuidaban y estaban alli"._ Anonimo.

Gaara esta frustrado, ingresó a su oficina y las grandes columnas de papeleo atrasado le dan la bienvenida.

Se había realizado una reunión de Kages en Konoha, pero Onoki había confundido la fecha, y termino llegando al día siguiente. A, Mei y él, con sus respectivas escoltas, tuvieron que pasar casi dos días en Konoha. Alargando su ausencia en sus correspondientes aldeas.

Temari pudo ver debajo de la impasible cara de su hermano, mucho desconcierto, el cual se hizo más evidente cuando ingresó a la oficina y vio el papeleo.

-Kankuro esta resfriado.

Él suspiro, tendría que encargarse solo de la gran pila, quizas Baki podría ayudarlo, de lo contrario pasaría la noche en vela, ya sea en la oficina o trabajando en su cuarto sin que su hermana se entere.

-Estoy segura que se contagió en Konoha.

-¿De quién o qué?

No hizo falta que ella contestara, recordó que había visto a Rock Lee entrenando solo, lo que llamó su atención, a lo que el alumno de Gai dijo que Tenten estaba enferma.

También en el viaje de regreso, su hermano se comportabá muy raro, a su manera, al igual que Temari en sus viajes de Embajadora a Konoha.

-Cuando vi a Tenten el día que nos fuimos, estaba afónica, a pesar de estar completamente recuperada. Parece que esa lengua no tiene compasión de los enfermos.

-¡Onewe! (1) .- dijo incómodo el kazekage.

* * *

Me divertí haciendo este capítulo, un Gaara con trabajo hasta el cuello y Temari solo aparece para andar de chismes y ponerlo incómodo. Lo que le espera a Kankuro cuando se recupere xD.

(1) En el sueño de Temari en el tsukuyomi infinito, me pareció adorable que Gaara le dijera Onewe / Anewe, y aunque los brutos solo la llaman por su nombre, no pudo resistirme a violar la norma.


	4. Información revelada

En el capítulo anterior hubo interacción entre Gaara y Temari. Ahora los tres hermanos se han reunido.

Naruto es de Kishimoto.

* * *

Información revelada

 _"Me quedo con aquellas personas con quienes puedo ser yo, en toda mi esencia y en total libertad"_ Anónimo.

—Que irónico que la basura que derroté hace 6 años tiene a mi hermano comiendo de la palma de su mano—dijo con sorna Temari.

Kankuro esta nervioso, quizas su cara no lo demuestre, pero no para de acariciar el muslo de Tenten, buscando tranquilizarse y no sucumbir a la presión.

—Sí, realmente era una basura como kunoíchi. Pero ten por seguro Temari-san que si nos volvemos a enfrentar tu actitud de perra arrogante no te servira.

Tenten nunca humillaba, insultaba o menospreciaba a alguien. A ella no le servía ladrar mucho y morder poco. La verdadera humillación era producto de la derrota. Pero con Temari era diferente.

Los tres hombres en la mesa, conocedores del carácter podrido de la rubia, se sorprendieron cuando ella respondió solo con una sonrisa cordial.

—Eso lo veremos.

Ella ya sospechaba desde hace rato que su hermano estaba saliendo con alguien. No se tragaba que "estuviera feliz de visitarla", su comportamiento delataba que había chica, o mejor dicho una kunoíchi, la cual para ella era Tenten. Y que su hipótesis finalmente fuera afirmativa no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Pero todavía tenia una duda y le encantaba fastidiar a Kankuro.

Gaara, buscando que la conversación se alejara más del rumbo anterior, elogió la comida preparada por la "oficial" pareja de su hermano.

—Gracias Kazekage-sama.

—Dime solo Gaara por favor.

Shikamaru recuerda cuando él y Temari estuvieron en la misma situación hacía ya un año atras. Y sabe por esa misma experiencia, que su cuñado esta conforme con Tenten, su esposa también; y el vino seleccionado es uno de sus favoritos.

—¿Cómo diablos pasaron de solo saludarse a revolcarse en la cama?

El Nara se atragantó, Gaara se tocó la frente.

La pregunta tenía sentido, aunque era medio cruda e incómoda. La experta en armas estaba segura que su futura "familia política" había sospechado que ocurriá algo raro entre ellos, tanto ella como su novio eran un par de libros abiertos. Era obvio que se preguntarán (Porque aunque Temari fuera la que preguntara, Shikamaru y Gaara tenian una escondida curiosidad) cual había sido la chispa.

Kankuro se veía patético, el estratega no puede evitar disfrutarlo, más recordando el infierno que le hizo pasar cuando oficializó su relación con la kunoíchi de Suna.

Gaara tampoco iba a intervenir mucho, Kankuro se había comportado como un imbécil con su hermana y su esposo en su momento. Y no iba a ser él quien pusiera frenó al desahogo de la actual Nara. Solo intentaba controlar las cosas por Tenten, ya que ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Aunque notaba que la joven no se mostraba tan incómoda ante los comentarios mordaces.

—No es tanta ciencia Temari, de vez en cuando hablabamos, nos hicimos amigos, luego nos vimos de otra forma y aqui estamos—Bien, el resumen de su "historia romantica" estaba perfecto, contenía lo solicitado sin tener que recurrir a palabras melosas e incómodas.

—¿Qué van hacer de ahora en adelante?—La pregunta del kazekage se podría interpretar como la de un padre que exige saber si las intenciones de la pareja de su hijo son decentes o no. Pero contrariamente, su pregunta solo revelaba una tierna preocupación fraternal.

Kankuro se tranquilizó, el toque al aductor de ella se relajó. Sonrio de medio lado.

—Lo siguiente sería casarnos, no ahora—aclaró Tenten, solo faltabá que pensaran que ya se iban a desposar—. y viviriamos en Suna. No quiero dejar al kazekage sin su jefe de la división Antiterroristas(1) ni a Gaara-kun sin su hermano mayor.

—No te culparé si al cabo de unos meses te divorcias. El clima de Suna es un asco y la actitud de Kankuro peor.

—¡Temari!—dijo el insultado molesto.—Y tú no te rías—. Le dijo a su novia que no parabá de reír.

—No lo arruines Kankuro.

—Yo soy tu hermano, ¡¿Por qué te pones de parte de ella?!— Sin querer elevó bastante la voz.

—Porque quiero, ¿Algún problema imbécil?

—Son un par de hermanos problematicos— Los dos hermanos mayores de Gaara seguían gritandose sin importar el tiempo o el lugar. — La última vez yo me hice cargo, te toca a ti—. Se dirigio a su cuñado. Su arena estaba saliendo de la calabaza cuando Tenten lo interrumpio.

—Me gustaria encargarme.

Shikamaru la vio impresionado, deberia tener un plan bien elaborado para ofrecerse. El kazekage recurría a su arena para separar a sus pendencieros hermanos. Y él había tenido que crear rápidos planes, incluso usar los jutsus de su Clan.

—Temari-san— La mencionada la miró, parando un segundo la batalla verbal—¿De cuánto estás?

Silencio inundó el lugar, por primera vez en toda la velada, a Temari se le secó la boca, y el labio le tembló.—¿C-co-cómo?

Había entendido la pregunta, todos lo habían hecho. Había afirmado que estaba embarazada, y no lo había negado. Pero ¿De dónde había demonios conseguido esa información?

Aunque eso no importaba. El tema de la mesa ya no era la relación de Kankuro y Tenten. Sino el hijo/a y sobrino/a que nacería.

* * *

(1) Según la novela de Gaara (Gaara Hiden) Kankuro se encargó de la división Antiterrorista como líder.

La novela me gusto, recomiendo leerla. Una curiosidad es que Gaara le dice hermano a Shika y se sorprendió bastante cuando empezaron a salir. En cambio para Kankuro era todo muy obvio.

Lamento si las personalidades no fueron IC, pero realmente no piento que Kankuro use palabras como "novios" "enamorados" "Te amo", se me hace muy raro imaginarmelo asi. Quizas si es directo pero no lo veo romantico y tampoco veo a Tenten diciendole "cariño".

Es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, tiene casi 1.000 palabras.


	5. La ternura de la borrachera

Para los que esperan otra aparición de los hermanos de la Arena, les aviso que en este relato solo estaran presentes Tenten y Kankuro.

Abajo aclararé unas cositas.

Naruto es obra y propiedad de Kishimoto.

* * *

La ternura de la borrachera

 _"Me seducía, me provocaba, me cautivaba, y era la curva con más morbo de todo tu cuerpo. No podía evitarlo pero me ponia demasiado tu sonrisa..."_ Anónimo

Se había despedido de Gaara, luego de haber, por fin, acabado con el papeleo de ese día.

Tenten seguramente estaría durmiendo. Llegando la noche, ella les aviso que iría a beber con sus compañeros de escuadrón.

"No hagas que vaya a buscarte porque no te puedas mantener parada" le había dicho en broma; ella le hecho en cara, que mientras iba a divertirse, él tenia un largo y aburrido papeleo que terminar.

No iba a admitir que preferiría tomar algo en un bar, pero quizas podría convencer a su hermano de tener una noche de hombres.

La puerta estaba sin llave, lo que significaba que posiblemente, Tenten se durmio ni bien ingresó o que estaba despierta, lo último lo dudaba, eran las 3 am.

Estaba en el sillón, con un vaso para tragos y dos botellas de sake abiertas, solo quedaba 1/4 de la segunda en la mesa. La primera estaba vacía.

"Esta totalmente ebria" No le quedaban dudas, tenia el pelo suelto y fruncía los labios muy seria, se veía muy adorable.

Se mirada se vuelve más severa cuando lo ve. Kankuro se sienta a su lado, no se siente nada cohibido, sobria da más miedo, sus reacciones por el alcohol, para él, solo la hacen más tierna.

Tenten en sus delirios, se sienta a horcajadas en su regazo,e intenta limpiar su maquillaje con un algodón mojado, pero solo consigue difuminar la pintura. Es imposible hacerla comprender, cuando esta borracha, que el agua no funciona sino la crema que usa diariamente.

Luego de terminar su labor, o simplemente darse por vencida, procede a acariciar su nariz, su mejilla derecha, la izquierda, su pera, su frente, su filtrum y por último sus labios.

Los efectos de alcohol la duermen, pero antes hace una sonrisa muy linda, la cual perdura aun dormida.

Kankuro la recuesta en la cama, termina de limpiar su cara y la mano de ella, y se acuesta también.

* * *

No los culpo si tienen una cara de WTF. Asociamos que un personaje ebrio es igual a uno con el libido por las nubes, pero NO, mi Tenten cuando esta borracha es tierna como un conejito.

Intenté que fuera un momento íntimo, y yo pienso que lo logre. No necesariamente hay intimidad en una pareja SOLO cuando tienen relaciones.

Si tienes una duda, una critica constructiva o alguna sugerencia, escribeme un review, sera bienvenido.


	6. Mala postura

En Buenos Aires (Argentina) es costumbre en verano que corten la luz en las zonas. En serio, fue insoportable. No hubo ni luz ni agua, me re pudrió. Ahora ya se normalizó. Aqui tienen otro "momento insignificante" (cambie el título y el resumen porque se me hicieron re cursís, soy un asco para titular y nombrar cosas)

Naruto es de Kishimoto (Nunca menciono su nombre porque no estoy segura de como se escribe, y googlearlo seria problemático)

* * *

Mala postura

 _"Yo simplemente la miro, tiene luz, alma, vida, me gusta verla, escuchar su voz. A veces, no puedo evitar decirmelo: Qué suerte tienes, cabrón."_ Karmelo Iribarrer

La misión había sido un exito, la cena exquísita, el baño fabuloso y los besos húmedos de Kankuro en su cuello la hacían suspirar la placer.

Ella tenía un aroma adictivo y no era por el baño en si. Hipnotizado hace sendero de mordidas, ella jadea bajo y con pausa. Eso solo lo provoca más, lame su garganta y ella, reaccionando a eso, tiembla un poco. Él casi se siente en la gloria, casi.

Ella busca su boca, lo besa con vehemencia, invadiendo su cavidad, él no se iba a quedar atras, la acerca más él.

Tenten toca su torso, sus pectorales, pero cuando llega a sus hombros, sin querer, entierra sus uñas. Kankuro rodea su cadera con un brazo, desaparece el espacio que separaba sus cuerpos.

Pero ella apretó su nuca y el hermano del Kazekage gimió, pero de dolor.

Su cuello y hombros estaban rígidos. Kankuro estaba pasando muchas horas en el taller los últimos días. Incluso ella notó que se estaba encorvando.

Aunque él quería reanudar lo que estaban haciendo, ella estaba enojada, y lo peor, con él.

Tenten se acomodó la bata. Su cinturón, a diferencia de otras noches, permaneció intacto.

Inesperadamente para él, ella se colocó detras y empezó a masajear su nuca. Gimió por el dolor que se despertaba, recorría su cuello y espalda.

—Estás jadeando como una chica que tiene su primera vez— No lo había reprendido por descuidar sus músculos, pero molestarlo era otra cosa.

—Tú te sonrojas todas las veces como si fuera tu primera vez—arrastró cada silaba. Ahora si se sentía en la gloria, el dolor ya no era tan intenso, su toque relajante lo estaba durmiendo.

Ella lo acostó y siguió su tarea de descontracturarlo.

—Tenten...

—¿Si?

—Gracias.

* * *

Una cosita que se me ocurrió debido a unas puntadas en mi cuello que no me dejaron dormir. Y Tenten es la más ídonea para ser masajista. Su cuerpo y sus armas son sus herramientas. No puede descuidarlos.


	7. Por razones desconocidas

Con el fandom de Naruto aprendí que un día podes leer un fic NejiTen, al día siguiente publicar una historia KankuTen y dormir tranquila xD.

Naruto es de Kishimoto.

* * *

Por razones desconocidas

 _"Cuando no te lo esperas. Ese, es el momento perfecto"_ Patricia Benito.

Él nunca se lo pedía a nadie, nadie lo hacía bien.

Una vez, debido a una situación de fuerza mayor (Se le durmieron las manos debido a un veneno que nunca había visto) solicitó la ayuda de Gaara. El resultado fue horripilante. Pero no le dijo nada por lástima, además que el Kazekage se había disculpado por su mal desempeño causado por su falta innata de pulso. La vergüenza que sintió yendo al hospital seguía intacta, recordaba las miradas, como los niños lo apuntaban con el dedo, las risas. Tan incomodo fue hasta el punto de nunca más pedirle "ese favor" a su hermano.

Temari lo hacia, para su consternación y sorpresa, excelente. Pero nunca acataba sus ordenes, mas bien, se regía por lo que ella quería o le parecía "mejor" o más "apropiado". Y si él osaba a mencionarle su descontento y fastidio con su actitud, ella furiosa lo tacharía de malagradecido.

Limpia su cara húmeda con la toalla del baño de Tenten. Ella lo mira mientras se pone su pintura característica. Lo incomoda, no la acción en si, ya que ella era técnicamente la tercera persona que más veces veía su cara limpia, sino la curiosidad que había en sus ojos, una pregunta que dudaba pronunciar, y Kankuro es tan curioso como ella. Pero siempre se lleva la decepcionante "Nada" como respuesta.

Intenta, a diferencia de las otras veces, presionar con la misma pregunta y ella tan terca como siempre niega guardarse algo. Insistirle no servía.

—Dímelo ahora o terminamos—Cambiando de táctica se inclinó a las amenazas verbales. Pero si eso no funcionaba quedaban las torturas físicas, el último recurso infalible al 100% y , por mencionar, su método favorito.

—¿Estás hablando en serio?— Sabía que solo era una amenaza vacía, pero si él seguía insistiendo tanto con ello, no iba durar mucho aguantando su obvia curiosidad.

—Situaciones extremas medidas extremas—dijo con su típico porte arrogante.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, resignada ante tanta exageración, mando al diablo la prudencia y disparó—¿Puedo hacerlo?

Recuerdos del desastre de Gaara, la terquedad de Temari, pintura que se metía sin querer, por negligencia de terceros, en boca, ojos e incluso oído lo arrastra a decir que no. Pero por razones desconocidas que están pero no logró nunca identificar, no lo hace.

—Claro.

Y por el Rikudo Sennin que Temari no se entere que la dejo elegir el diseño.

* * *

Se que a nadie le interesa saber, en la 4ta Guerra Shinobi me fascino el diseño de la pintura de Kankuro, es parecido al del Arco del rescate a Sasuke. El de los exámenes Chunin es mi menos preferido. ¿Y que hace Kishimoto? Pone uno casi igual en el cap 700 del manga y en Boruto xD. Y ni hablar del repugnante y ñoño peinado de Gaara.


	8. Sin presiones ni obligaciones

A veces tengo ganas de matar a mi señal de internet, a Speedy, a Fanfiction y su aplicación. Escribi el borrador del capítulo y no me lo registró...1...2...3..4...5...6...7...8...9...10. (Contando para no explotar como Deidara)

Tremenda bronca tengo, como sea. Sacando ese "desliz", disfruten el capítulo.

Naruto pertence a Kishimoto, yo soy Lis.

* * *

Sin presiones ni obligaciones

 _"Te quiero libremente. Sin tiempos. Sin ataduras. Te quiero porque sí. Porque me gusta quererte. Así, sin mucha explicación"_ Mariani Sierra Villanueva.

Los años pueden pasar, pero los amigos son amigos. Y aunque todas tus amigas sean madres, encontrarán la manera de juntarse.

Logras olvidarte de un detalle, pero cuando la conversación grupal va a cierto rumbo, recuerdas que eres la única que no tiene un anillo en el dedo anular.

"¿Cuándo se casan?" te preguntaron una vez, sonries y te sinceras "No lo sé, no hemos hablado de eso".

Aunque no te importa. No quieres casarte para ser parte del club. Tampoco para vigilar a Kankuro. Quieres ser una kunoíchi legendaria no retirada. Y lo realmente deseas es, y ponés la mano en el fuego que también él, nunca hacer algo por obligación o presión.

El Consejo de Suna, dependiendo la circunstancia, podia hacerte sentir presionado o simplemente obligarte a hacer algo.

Esos viejos chapados a la antigua(Kankuro esta seguro que muchos presenciaron el nacimiento del Tercer Kazekage) habían intentado casarlo a él y a Gaara, en busca de un heredero. Por fortuna pudo evadirlo la primera vez, pero cuando descubrieron su relación con Tenten, despues de protestar un poco, no dudaron en lanzarle indirectas bien claras.

Y como le importaba poco lo que esos decrepitos opinaran.

A el no le gustan los compromisos, odia hacer algo por obligación. No le importan las consecuencias de hacer lo que quiera.

Asi que, cuando llego su momento, ellos se sentían listos. Porque no era una obligación ni una presión. Era justamente lo que ellos querian.

* * *

Bien, lo releí varias veces. Es diferente a lo que venia escribiendo. No es una situación en si, son varias. Y plasmar bien las opiniones de estos dos es difícil. Esta pareja es crack, pero suponiendo que fuera cannon no me imagino a Kankuro y a Tenten casandose enseguida como en el caso del NaruHina, SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, o inclusive NejiTen( Neji se me hace RE tradicionalista). Y basandome en mi sujebtividad salio esta idea.

Hasta otra .


	9. Sin efectos secundarios

Naruto es de Kishimoto.

* * *

Sin efectos secundarios

 _"Nos besamos, pero aquello era más que besarse. Era como comer cuando has estado hambriento, como beber cuando has estado sediento"_ Stephen King.

Las intenciones de Kankuro fueron claras cuando movió su brazo en una trayectoria inusual. Pero ella no lo evitó, quería saber hasta donde iba a llegar.

Terminó superando sus expectativas. Los dedos,índice y corazón, de él pellizcaron su nariz.

No podía ser más infantil, pero irónicamente, ella infló desconcertada sus cachetes. Sus fosas nasales estaban tapadas, por lo cual, agarro esa mano molesta y la separo. Así pudo volver a respirar fluidamente.

—¿Tienes un fetiche con las narices?— A Kankuro le pareció graciosa la pregunta.

Realmente solo había querido hacerlo, muy sutil en comparación a otras veces en donde había deseado besarla. Aunque siendo más específicos la deseaba a **Ella,** en todo sentido de la palabra.

—Quizás— respondió y notó un detalle—¿Vas a seguir sujetando mi mano?

Tenten no titubeo, su pulgar acarició su palma. Ella no quería soltar el agarre. Era, además, consciente de que él esperaba eso. Pero lo siguiente no.

—Quiero besarte.

Si, obviamente el también quería besarla, pero no pensó que fuera tan directa. Se le secó la boca , estaba tan ansioso como un inexperto mocoso de 13 años.

Pero la intensidad de ese beso no era propio de chiquillos.

Tampoco temblaron rodillas, no sudaron manos,los brazos no se quedaron quietos colgando de cada lado. El beso no fue solo un roce, fue una invasión a la boca del otro.

* * *

Me costo bastante, quería hacer una escena de "primer beso" sin cliché, natural y madura. Dos personas que no tienen inexperiencia, se tienen ganas desde hace rato y no se contienen nada. Perdón la falta de descripción acerca del beso, pero realmente no es mi campo. Todavía no sé como me salio ese pequeño Lime en "Mala Postura" xD


	10. A pesar de todo

Naruto es de Kishimoto.

Este capítulo esta dedicado a Nessa-chan, linda solicitaste un long fic. Espero que te guste. Lo hice con mucho amor 3.

* * *

A pesar de todo

 _"Tú vales la pena, la alegría, la pena, la distancia, los momentos, las lágrimas, las risas, los días y noches. Tú lo vales todo para mí"_ Anónimo.

En la pantalla gigante no se proyectaba nada interesante, solo unos estúpidos comerciales.

Como shinobi, sabía de memoria muchas cosas: las debilidades y fortalezas de su escuadrón, los datos de muchos ninjas renegados en el libro de Bingo, los antídotos para sus venenos, el tiempo exacto que tardan en hacer efecto y; hasta un atajo para desde Suna llegar más rápido a Konoha. Pero no, siempre se olvidaba que los horarios de cartelera no eran verídicos, como ahora. La película, supuestamente, comenzaría a las 9:00 pm, pero 9:08 se seguían mostrando trailers que no llamaban su atención.

Como método de escape miró a los demás espectadores, sus ojos bien entrenados para la oscuridad vieron a un par de chicas ruidosas que no paraban de hablar de lo bueno que estaba el tipo de la publicidad, un adolescente que se debatía si debía abrazar a su cita o no, luego tocó sin querer su mano al intentar agarrar unos pochoclos, terminó tartamudeando una disculpa todo sonrojado, unos hermanos que se peleaban (¿Le habrá recordado a alguien?) por una gaseosa y demás botanas, unos viejitos durmiendo, unos cuantos centrando toda su atención a la pantalla y, para su desgracia, una parejita ubicada en una fila cercana que se daba "cariñitos", lo que realmente era un eufemismo.

Pensaba seriamente en tirarle a cada uno un sebón, no sentirían nada, nadie se percataría de su accionar y se dormirían en segundo parando su absurdo comportamiento. No se percató de que alguien se sentó a su lado hasta que ella habló.

—"Hace lo que yo digo no lo que hago" ¿Verdad Kankuro?— dijo Tenten notando la repulsión del marionetista dirigida a la apasionada pareja. Recordaba todas las demostraciones públicas que sin queja alguna habían sucedido entre ellos.

—Llegas tarde— dijo con reproche, ignorando lo que ella mencionó.

La maestra de armas puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró sin darle importancia, él alejó el balde de pochoclos cuando ella quiso agarrar algunos.

—Lo lamentó— dijo con falsa formalidad "y yo me chupo el dedo" pensó ella— No obtendrás nada de mí, a menos que te disculpes.

Sabía que había cierta connotación sexual en el "obtendrás nada de mí", pero poco le importó, la función era de R+18.

—Lo siento por no llegar a tiempo a nuestra cita—En lugar de hablar, parecía que masticaba las palabras, mal augurio— fui muy egoísta al preferir llegar tarde y que ningún espectador se fuera de la sala indignado por un intenso olor a sangre.

Bien, la había embarrado, las probabilidades de que se marchara eran muy altas. Para todos los espectadores serían la típica pareja que se pelea en medio de la función. Tenia que hacer algo para evitar que se volviera un hecho.

"Podrías haberla pasado para otro día" pensó, aunque solo un idiota le diría a ella ese comentario, prudentemente se lo guardó para si.

Como ofrenda de disculpa, le ofreció los pochoclos que antes había mezquinado. Y ella los agarró, lo que para ellos dos significaba que aceptaba sus silenciosas disculpas. Ambos se habían extrañado demasiado.

—¿Me perdí de algo?— preguntó Tenten con mucha curiosidad. Había aceptado hace tres días atrás una misión, ya que, según el Hokage iba a durar dos días. Su inesperada inocencia digna de genin al confiar en el tiempo le costó caro. Como en casi la mayoría de misiones, hubo un contratiempo que costó un día más. Además, algunos de ellos, incluida ella, terminaron con heridas no leves pero tampoco mortales.

—Estos ya 15 minutos de publicidad son dignos de perderse—dijo ya hastiado de lo insulso que era lo proyectado.

Ella sonrió divertida—Ya veo— Lo conocía y sabía de su poca tolerancia a la publicidad y a los cortes comerciales. Miles de veces habían discutido porque cuando miraban una película o serie, y se interrumpía por el espacio publicitario, el cambiaba de canal para buscar otra cosa. Al final terminaba viendo algo empezado, o en el principio, o en el clímax del conflicto, o en la resolución o ya en los últimos treinta segundos.

Entendía que se sentía irritado al no tener el control o acceso para evitar esa molestia.

Ella su apoyó en su hombro, y él paso su brazo por su cintura. Por un momento pensó en el nervioso mocoso de antes. Se sintió estúpido por considerarse un ganador al compararse con un niño. Ella acarició con ternura su muslo.

La película, para alivió de Kankuro, comenzó. Mientras miraban concentrados la pantalla, el metió su mano en su blusa y acarició con dicha y calidez su cintura. Notó las nuevas cicatrices en su estómago, fruto de la mencionada misión. Por eso las tocó con más suavidad.

A diferencia de otras veces donde esos toques estimulaban su libido, ahora ella los disfrutaba en el sentido más inocente del placer.

Había movido cielo y tierra para llegar. Aunque se retrasaron en la misión, ella "incentivó" a sus heridos compañeros a llegar a Konoha en tiempo récord. No tuvo miedo en apurar a Ino para que la terminara de curar. No dudo en hacer lo mismo con Kakashi, el Hokage, mejor dicho Kage, más lento de la historia de los ninjas. Y había valido la pena. Porque el la había esperado, tragándose los insoportables comerciales; y ella había llegado, a pesar de haber tenido todo en contra.

Porque pasar tiempo juntos valía la pena.

* * *

Me siento absorbida xD. Este es el décimo capítulo de esta colección, realmente no pensé llegar tan lejos. Y no termino todavía, tengo muchas ideas. Por haber llegado a los 10 capítulo di todo de mí en esta historia, ya que hoy me levanté con ganas de escribir una cita de esta linda pareja crack .

Espero de que haya sido de tu agrado Nessa-chan. Confieso que tuve que experimentar con mi hermana la parte donde Tenten se acomoda en el hombro de Kankuro, así pude describirla mejor. Curiosamente mientras hoy escribía esto, ella hacía un dibujo de Kankuro que yo le pedí. Ya tengo a Gaara y Kankuro dibujados, ahora le falta Temari y mi trío favorito estará completo.

Dudas, peticiones, lo que quieran, díganme en los comentarios.


	11. Metida de pata

Capítulo dedicado a todos los que no hemos mandado una macana gigante, y cuando pensamos en ella nos reímos xD.

Naruto es de Kishimoto

* * *

Metida de pata

 _"Ella no es perfecta. Tú tampoco lo eres, y ninguno de los dos lo serán. Pero si ella puede hacerte reír al menos una vez, te hace pensar dos veces, si admite ser humana, y comete errores, no la dejes ir y dale lo mejor de ti. (...) No la lastimes, no la cambies, y no esperes de ella más de lo que pueda darte. No analices. Sonríe cuando te haga feliz, aguanta cuando te haga enojar y extrañala cuando no esté. Ama con todo tu ser cuando recibas su amor. Porque no existen las chicas perfectas, pero siempre habrá una chica perfecta para ti"_ Anónimo.

Kankuro la iba a matar, y con razón. No solo había destrozado sin querer una marioneta, era la marioneta que Shinki, su sobrino obviamente favorito, había obsequiado a su tío.

Por primera vez se sentía una fracasada por no conocer como reparar una marioneta. La caja de herramientas era para ella cual tablero de ajedrez para Naruto.

Encontró esperanza al ver el cuaderno de notas en el escritorio pero se perdió en seguida, la letra era ilegible.

Necesitaba ayuda. Los únicos titiriteros que conocía eran Kankuro, totalmente descartado, y Shinki, doblemente descartado. No le costaba imaginar ser noqueada por la Arena de hierro.

O sino alguien de confianza que tuviera la habilidad de descifrar los garabatos de Kankuro y la discreción de no ponerla al descubierto

.

.

.

—Tenten ¿Qué haces?—pregunto Kankuro.

"¿Qué no hice?" pensó ella.

—Me esta ayudando con el papeleo—dijo Gaara, no había duda ni nerviosismo en su declaración. En cambio Tenten luchaba por no temblar como una hoja.

El hermano del Kazekage entrego el informe de su misión—Como sea, estoy muerto— Bostezó, cerrando por varios segundo los ojos—No me esperes despierto —habló intentando que su cuerpo no se desplomara en la oficina, luego de avisar-despedirse de ella, se fue de la oficina.

—Ya no está cerca—el Kazekage desactivo su tercer ojo, saco de un cajón el cuaderno y ella saco de su escondite la marioneta rota y la caja de herramientas.

.

.

.

No debía estar nerviosa, según Gaara lucía como nuevo. Pero ¡Maldición!, estaba muy alterada.

No encontró palabras para demostrar cuan agradecida estaba con él. Ganas de llorar tenía, pero no derramó lagrima alguna 1) porque su orgullo se lo impedía y 2) incomodaría a Gaara.

Lo siguiente era devolver las cosas del marionetista al taller.

Un shinobi no podía permitirse bajar la guardia siquiera mientras dormía. Pero años de una vida ninja permitían agudizar los sentidos lo suficiente para identificar si alguien era una amenaza a no.

A veces no se necesitaba ser del tipo sensor para identificar quien se acercaba. Por los patrones de movimiento se podía incluso identificar específicamente quien era el sujeto, pero no era una tarea fácil memorizar y identificar bien los patrones. Solo aquellos que eran camaradas cercanos podían lograrlo en contadas ocasiones.

Aunque Kankuro estuviera dormido, Tenten sabia que el ya percibió su presencia en la casa. Pero lamentablemente ella se dio cuenta de no estaba en la cama al mismo tiempo que se le paro el corazón.

—¿Por qué tienes mis cosas?

Ahogo un grito, y sus dedos, llenos de vendas, soltaron las pruebas de su delito. La marioneta volvió a desarmarse. El ruido de metal y madera golpeando el suelo le anuncio que estaba perdida.

Él la miro inquisitivamente, frunció el ceño y ella temió lo peor.

—¡Espera!, Kankuro, déjame explicarte yo-no te enfades ¿Sí?— dijo haciendo exagerados ademanes con las manos. Por más que pensaba la mejor manera de explicarse no encontraba las palabras necesarias y obviamente, mantener la calma era lo último que pensaba.

Poco le importo a Kankuro sus intentos de explicarse, se fijó en el estado de sus manos. Tenia heridas típicas de alguien que no estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con marionetas. Le lanzó una sonrisa arrogante y la interrumpió.

—Los arreglos que hiciste fueron inútiles, la resistencia de una marioneta...

—...determina la habilidad de un titiritero. Si, lo sé, no tengo habilidad como tu o Shinki.

Él se asombro un poco, no imagino que también había leído su cuaderno—Aunque aprecio el gesto. Llegar hasta el punto de dañarte las manos por mi—dijo bromeando acariciando sus manos.

—¡Cla-claro que no!, no seas egocéntrico. También lo hice por Shinki.

—Ni tú te crees eso.

* * *

Si alguien le parece raro que Gaara ayude a Tenten, en mi defensa él haría cualquier cosa menos encargarse del horrible papeleo. Ya hace rato que quería mencionar a Shinki, junto con Sarada Uchiha son mis favoritos de la nueva generación. Voy a intentar mencionarlo un poco más, para mí Kankuro tiene mucha afinidad con él. Seguramente él se quedara con todas las marionetas de Sasori.


	12. Capítulo 12

Naruto es de Kishimoto.

* * *

El orden de los factores no altera el producto

 _"Amor, no me pidas permiso. Toma lo que quieras. Abrázame, bésame, muérdeme, cómeme, rómpeme. Y cuando termines conmigo, no me pidas disculpas"_ Lucas Hugo Herrera.

Solo él podía ser tan bestia para meterse y meterla a ella (contra su voluntad) en la tina con la ropa puesta.

—No me mires así, un baño nunca hace mal—se defendió Kankuro ante el enojo evidente y enervante de ella.

—¡No me trates como un saco de papas!—Con toda la bronca del mundo apretó su puño y le dio un puñetazo, levantando bastante agua.

—Lenta—se burló, el ataque lo había bloqueado con una mano. Ella estaba en desventaja gracias al agua.

Pasaron menos de dos segundo hasta que sus ojos cafés se volvieron maquiavélicos, dándole a Kankuro un efímero susto.

Tenten, con una velocidad que casi nunca tenia, abrió la boca, llenándola de agua.

—No te atre—No pudo terminar su frase. Su cara, ausente de pintura, empapada estaba en blanco. Una reacción muy atípica en él. Ella no paró de reírse descaradamente de su respuesta.

Como venganza, por escupirle cual guanaco al suelo, hizo uso practico de sus conocimientos y la atacó en sus zonas más..."cosquilludas".

Tenten se retorcía de la risa, sus carcajadas opacaban el ruido del agua que golpeaba las baldosas del baño.

—De-de-ten-te—suplicaba llorando y forcejeando contraída por la risa. La sonrisa sádica de Kankuro se ensanchó más.

Ella se volvía una maquina de golpes cuando tenia cosquillas, intentaba apartarlo inútilmente, él inmovilizo sus manos poniéndolas arriba de su cabeza, y también sus piernas con sus rodillas. Las cosquillas no pararon, realmente se las apañaba muy bien con una mano.

—Te o-odi-dio—dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

En un acto de misericordia, él cedió y detuvo si vil accionar.

—Bastardo, pensé que iba a morir—dijo con su respiración casi normal. El estómago le dolía muchísimo, lo acaricio para aliviar el dolor despertado.

Miró a Kankuro, noto que él observaba, no su mano en la boca del estómago, sino un poco más arriba. Miraba sus pechos de la manera más tranquila y descarada posible.

Ella, ignorando las obscenas fantasías que pensaba él, se soltó el pelo; y ahí a él dejo de bastarle un acto tan pasivo como mirarla. Se acercó más, Tenten tomó la iniciativa y lo besó, a la vez que sus piernas se envolvían en la cadera del marionetista de Suna.

En teoría, primero debían sacarse la ropa y luego entrar a la tina. Pero ingresar a la tina y después sacarse la ropa no alteraba el resultado final = Un baño muy largo.

* * *

Como curiosidad, menciono que la escena en la tina antes era parte de "Metida de pata", pero me di cuenta que tenia potencial para ser un relato independiente. Dudas, sugerencia, amenazas, elogios son bienvenidos xD


	13. Manipulación y venganza

Leyendo los datos personales de Shikadai, me encontré con algo interesante. Prácticamente ese dato fue crucial para el desarrollo de esta viñeta.

Naruto es de Kishimoto

* * *

Manipulación y venganza

Kankuro ojeaba la hoja que llevaba consigo, una lista de víveres que debía conseguir. También estaba Shikadai, que no ocultaba su fastidio. La hoja mencionaba muchas cosas, las cuales tendrían que cargar, generando un esfuerzo importante y problemático para el pequeño Nara.

Al entrar a la tienda, su tío agarró una gran canasta y le dio la bendita hoja a él. Por lo que él se encargaría de agarrar los productos, los cuales estaban escritos con la prolija y linda letra de su tía.

El pequeño se mostró conforme, era mejor que llevar la canasta. Al mirar detenidamente la lista, notó que las cantidades de productos eran bastante grandes para solo dos personas. La nota indicaba, por ejemplo, una cantidad de carne para por lo menos 10 personas.

Kankuro deduciendo su incógnita, le aclaró—Los Kazekages no tienen tiempo para ir a una tienda.

—Ya lo había deducido, tío Kankuro—dijo Shikadai casi reprendiéndolo con su tono, por decir algo que no merecía explicarse por ser tan obvio. Llamarlo "Tío Kankuro" con ese tono despectivo hizo que el susodicho apretara con fuerza los dientes.

Se sintió más furioso al recordar la cara de gusto del mocoso, cuando él no tuvo más remedio que acceder ante la amenaza de su sobrino. Unos conocidos ojos verdes lleno de altanería y satisfacción por tener control absoluto lo hicieron llegar a una conclusión: el ADN de su hermana estaba presente en él, más de lo que había imaginado.

Para cuando puso las bolsas de compras en la mesa tenia muchas ganas de matar a su propia sangre.

Tenten lo miro curiosa—¿Y Shikadai?— preguntó. No estaba loca, recordaba que el pequeño Nara había pedido acompañar a Kankuro. Ella los había visto marchar juntos.

—Quería ver a Gaara—dijo intento no sonar molesto. El niño estaba haciendo lo que quería y él se sentía frustrado por no poder hacer nada para ponerle un freno. Cuando pudiera se iba a vengar.

—El marionetista se volvió marioneta ¿Quién lo diría?—dijo divertida Tenten—Solo falta que te atrape en su Kagemane no jutsu.

El la miro desconcertado ¿Ella lo sabía? seguramente, pero ¿Qué sabía? ¿Que Shikadai lo había extorsionado? muy probable. ¿Sabia con qué lo había amenazado? Si, de eso no dudaba. Era Tenten después de todo.

—Lo sabias y te hiciste la desentendida—dijo desconcertado. Había sido manipulado, una ironía para alguien como el. Ahora tenia ganas de cometer un femicidio.

—Te comiste mi chocolate. Merecías sufrir un poco. Aunque lo que le espera a Shikadai es peor—dijo con un brillo maquiavélico en los ojos.

—¿Por extorsionarme?—Preguntó más relajado. Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Se fue contigo porque no quería ordenar su tablero de Shogi.

—Es tan vago como astuto.

—Pero sigue siendo un niño.

—Tenten, no podemos traumarlo todavía, Temari me mataría.

—¡No me refiero a eso, pervertido!—dijo indignada, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

—¿Entonces?

Ella procedió a mostrarle una hojas verdes, Kankuro las miro como si fueran excremento. Cuando le reveló su plan, el casi sintió lastima por lo que le esperaba a Shikadai. Quizás Tenten no era tan autoritaria y aterradora como Temari, pero su sobrino cometió el grave error de subestimarla. Si se lo proponía, ella podía ser tu peor pesadilla.

Dos días después, se podía escuchar en el desierto de Suna una "Que fastidio" del hijo de Shikamaru. Ya que, en medio de la infinita nada, sin nada comestible, él y sus escoltas solo tenían píldoras de soldado de espinaca.

* * *

Resulta que a Shikadai y a Kankuro no les gusta la espinaca, es su comida menos favorita. No los entiendo xD, me encanta la espinaca, viva Popeye(?


	14. Algo en común

Tardo en actualizar tres días, pero realmente estuve un poco bloqueada, ideas tengo a patadas pero a veces me cuesta escribirlas en un relato. Y todo lo que escribía no me gustaba ni convencía, sentía que le faltaba algo. Decidí darme un pequeño descanso y no pensar tanto en que escribir. La verdad es que me sirvio.

Dejando mi pobre explicación, traigo otro capítulo.

Naruto es de Kishimoto

* * *

Algo en común

Sus manos no eran suaves, o siendo más específicos, no eran agradables al tacto.

Las palmas ásperas como una lija, con muchas cicatrices.

Desde el meñique hasta el pulgar no se salvaban de los callos, producto de ampollas que sin miramiento, por falta de tratamiento, habían reventado.

Los guantes sin dedos ocultaban bastante bien el descuido y la preferencia a exponerse a herramientas y armas filosas.

Por ningún motivos iban a usar cremas hidratante o cosa semejante. Solo ungüentos y vendas para las heridas, mantener cortas las uñas y las manos lavadas con agua y, a veces, jabón era suficiente.

"Manos feas" pensamientos y palabras comunes.

Quizás los motivos eran distintos, él trabajaba con títeres y ella entrenaba con armas. Pero no evitaron pensar que en algo eran iguales. La primera pero no ultima coincidencia.

* * *

No tengo mucho que decir, Tenten es muy ruda para usar cremas hidratantes xD.


	15. Corto y perfecto

¡Regresé!

La verdad es que extrañaba publicar aquí, eché de menos este espacio. Aunque figure como "Completo", ya que los fic en si no estan en orden cronologico, hasta que yo no ponga que tal capítulo es el último no terminare el fic.

No tengo un número de capítulos aproximado si se preguntan, todavía me siguen brotando ideas, otras desecho, otras combino o separo. Es impredecible.

Sacando mi explicación que nadie pidió. Naruto es de Kishimoto.

* * *

Corto y perfecto

" _Y ven pronto que esto está siendo demasiado perfecto, y a lo mejor no me lo creo hasta que vuelvas a besarme"_ Carlos Miguel Cortéz.

Para comodidad de su columna, en lugar de sentarse, ella apoyaba su espalda en el tronco. Las piernas juntas y extendidas; y la postura erguida formaban una perfecta L.

En su regazo descansaba un shinobi extranjero, siendo más específicos, de la Aldea aliada de Konoha, Suna.

Las cajas de bentos vacías eran la prueba irrefutable de su discreto almuerzo. Mientras ocurría la digestión, la tranquilidad del día los complacía.

Los muslos de Tenten no eran suaves para reposar la cabeza; sus piernas, unos de sus mejores atributos, estaban muy tonificados.

Kankuro despertando de su mini siesta suspiró, nuevamente complacido, mientras la experta en armas le acariciaba la cabeza. Recordó que ella lo había comparado con un gato por su capucha y rasgos faciales.

Tenten notó que, en efecto, había dormido 15 minutos. Nunca tomaba siestas, contados shinobis lo hacían. Pero luego de pasar una semana apretada, necesitaba unos minutos para posar la cabeza, y para asombro suyo, a él unos miserables minutos lo dejaban renovado.

Buscando algo que hacer limitada por el marionetista, saco dos kunai que tenia a su disposición, más otro que saco del porta kunai de Kankuro.

Observó su alrededor. Su puntería prodigiosa podía desaparecer si no la entrenaba constantemente. Calculó la distancia, apuntó y los lanzó. Él escuchó como cada kunai se clavaba en un objeto.

No le fue difícil predecir el siguiente movimiento de Tenten.

—No soy tu esclavo, perezosa—dijo cerrando los ojos de nuevo, dejando en claro su búsqueda primordial de tranquilidad.

Ella chasqueó la lengua, pero cuando quiso levantarse, tres hilos de chakra sujetaban los kunai y los devolvían a la kunoíchi.

Ella sonrió —¡Muchas gracias Kankuro-sama! ¡Usted es el mejor! —alabó con mucha sobreactuación— ¿Cómo podría agradecerle?

Kankuro se incorporó, sentado en el regazo de ella, se acercó un poco—Déjame pensar...— expresó, fingiendo analizar la propuesta.

En un rato él debía irse de Konoha.

—Piensa demasiado— ni bien terminó la frase, cortó de sopetón la distancia.

Ella mañana entrenaba con su equipo.

Aprovechar el tiempo no era sugerencia.

* * *

La idea surgió de una conversación con Shirae, en teoría yo pienso que tanto Tenten como Kankuro vivirían cada uno por su lado pero aprovecharían verse en algunas ocasiones.


	16. Admiración

No me doy cuenta lo rápido que pasó el tiempo, estuve totalmente ocupada la semana pasada xD

Naruto es de Kishimoto

* * *

Admiración

— Caminé en el primer intento— dijo Kankuro juntando los kunai dispersos por todo el campo de entrenamiento

Tenten abrió un poco los ojos, pero luego pensando en algo, asintió mientras hacia unos cortos movimientos con un Bo— No sé porqué me sorprendo, eres un titiritero después de todo.

Ella podía vencerlo tranquilamente en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no tenia mucha fuerza pero era rápida, lo que sí, su control de chakra era mediocre comparado con el marionetista.

Minutos antes, al mirar fijamente un árbol no pudieron evitar recordar sus días como genin, donde aprendían cosas básicas del manejo del chakra, como caminar en el agua o, el tema actual, caminar sobre los troncos de los arboles.

—Yo tardé todo un día—admitió viniendole a la memoria sus miles de fracasos para mantenerse de pie y caminar. Acompañada de Lee, quien estaba con la misma dificultad que ella, pero no se rendía; y de un disgustado Neji que miraba con evidente desaprobación a sus "perdedores" compañeros.

—Tu control de chakra siempre fue decepcionante para alguien que quiso ser como la Quinta Hokage— dijo sin pelo en la lengua mientras ponía los kunai en los compartimientos de Karasu, sin demostrarlo tuvo un escalofrió al ver que Tenten afilaba una guadaña, dio un vistazo rápido y comprobó que su marioneta estaba en condiciones de defenderlo si fuera necesario.

Pero ese comentario solo la hizo navegar en más recuerdos— Veía reflejados mis ideales en Tsunade-sama, por eso quería ser tan genial como ella— confesó desde el corazón.

—Que pensamientos tan puros, tu inocencia me deja anonadado— se burló y para rematar añadió modulando bien cada palabra para que fueran perfectamente escuchadas— Me recuerda a las niñas de academia— ni bien terminó la frase se ocultó entre ramas y hojas.

—Prefiero idolatrar a Tsunade-sama que a un niño. Los adultos no le dan tanta importancia, a excepción de los patanes, en cambio, los niños alimentan su ego, cuando crecen se vuelven esos patanes— agarró la recién afilada guadaña y se preparo para un nuevo combate contra Karasu.

Tirados en el pasto, se hallaban quietos, muy agotados, respirando irregularmente, había armas tiradas en todas parte, Karasu yacía destrozado a unos metros.

—De niños admiramos a alguien pero nunca nos imaginamos ser admirados— reflexionó Tenten, retomando el anterior tema.

—Es difícil que las nuevas generaciones no te admiren, para ellos sobrevivir a una guerra ya te vuelve el Rikkudo Sennin— Kankuro pensó en todos los ninjas novatos que le profesaban admiración incondicional.

—No exageres, para muchos marionetistas novatos eres como Akasuna no Sasori—dijo sabiendo la gran admiración y respeto que él tenia hacia el shinobi renegado de Suna, él entendió el punto que ella quería enfatizar.

—La diferencia es que yo no le llego a los talones, antes de pelear contra él, yo ya sabía que era un genio. No solo por lo que se decía de él, sus creaciones hablaban de un artista entre artista—dijo con una modestia que Tenten casi nunca veía.

—Las mejoras que tus marionetas han tenido a lo largo de los años ha sido merito tuyo— dijo, pero él no se vio convencido, incluso diría que ese comentario lo había fastidiado, para remediar su error, agregó— y la causa de los arreglos es merito mío— bromeó mirando al títere desmembrado.

—La mejor admiración que uno puede sentir es la admiración a unos mismo ¿No?—ella se rió ante la pregunta retórica.

* * *

Kankuro cuando habla con Sasori en la 4ta Guerra, se nota que lo admiraba mucho, obviamente no como Tenten con Tsunade, un respeto de marionetista a marionetista por su talento en un mismo estilo de pelea. Y quise expresar además el echo de que ya no son los niños que admiran a otros sino llegan al punto de ser los admirados xD.


	17. Encuentros por coincidencia

La idea general de este capítulo fue las bodas del universo de Naruto, que prácticamente surgieron al mismo tiempo xD

Antes que me olvide, publique en mi cuenta otra historia aparte para el foro de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas, de Kankuro y Tenten. Se llama "La escolta con sueño y el fetiche del shinobi de la Arena"; si desean pueden encontrar en mi perfil

Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto

* * *

Encuentros por coincidencia

 _"Que placer da a veces el simple hecho de coincidir. Ni mas ni menos sin importar que pase. Simplemente estar ahí. Mismo lugar, mismo tiempo, simplemente mirándonos fijamente. Que bonito es coincidir. Contigo, siempre."_ Mario Benedetti

.

.

.

Temari los había abandonado ni bien llegaron al lugar de la recepción, Kankuro decidió no hacer comentario al respecto sobre su ausencia.

Ninguna boda de alto estatus se comparaba a la del Heroe de la 4ta Guerra Shinobi, seguramente por los años seria recordada como la más constituida con gente de renombre de diferentes naciones ninjas. Tanto el como Gaara se encontraron con más de un conocido mientras esperaban la aclamada aparición de los novios.

Rock Lee los saludo con su intensidad de siempre— La llama de la juventud de Naruto-kun y Hinata-san arde como nunca se ha visto—exclamo totalmente exaltado y convencido.

"Espera la luna de miel" solo podía pensarlo, lastima que no podía decirlo. Infortunadamente, Gaara lo mataría con la mirada y se pondría muy incomodo, como siempre sucedía cada que él decía un comentario "Fuera de lugar" según su hermano.

Al joven de cejas gruesas se le acercaron su sensei Gai sentado, muy fuera de lo común en su silla de ruedas, siendo empujado por Tenten, quien lo regañaba por querer pararse de manos, otra vez.

Kankuro había visto desde lejos esos inalterables rodetes castaños acompañados por una trenza. Pero recién ahí se saludaron formalmente, con un sutil asentimiento de cabeza; luego de que él saludara a Maito y ella al Kazekage.

Después de que Naruto y Hinata, sonrientes agarrados de las manos, hicieron acto de presencia. Todos degustaban los aperitivos para la recepción. El marionetista conversaba con Killer B y con A hasta que su campo visual se enfoco en la kunoichi con vestido amarillo.

Ahí noto que su vestido no solo era entallado, regalaba a la vista dos tajos en cada costado que se abrían hasta su cadera. Se revelaban una llamativas piernas bronceadas agradables a la visión.

Pero, por estúpidas reglas de ética y moral, no seria socialmente aceptado y se condenaría a la critica si ella o alguien más descubría que la estaba mirando demasiado.

Por ese motivo su observación solo duro unos segundo, los suficientes para que nadie sospechara que no seguía el hilo de la conversación con los shinobis de la Aldea del Rayo.

Cuando, al pasar varios horas; se marchaban del recinto; Gaara, la desaparecida Temari y él procedieron a despedirse de los recién casados, que no dejaban de agradecer su asistencia y los regalos que les otorgaron de parte de la Aldea de la Arena por el casamiento.

Antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse con sus hermanos; intentó localizar con la mirada a la kunoíchi de Konoha de piernas estilizadas.

La encontró charlando muy sonriente con su compañero de equipo, inclinada un poco, riéndose a debido a lo que sea que su sensei había dicho. Sin darse cuenta el sonrió también.

Se percató tarde en el alojamiento proporcionado por la Aldea de la Hoja, que no había llegado a darle otra mirada al mejor atributo de Tenten. Se consoló asumiendo que quizás volvería a usar un vestido revelador en otra boda.

.

.

.

La Aldea de la Arena no era realmente el lugar preferido para los extranjeros. Su intenso calor era una tortura ni mencionar las tormentas de arena, sucesos climatológicos que interrumpían cualquier actividad. Para prevenir cualquier inconveniente, la boda de Temari y Shikamaru, por decisión unánime, sucedía en un hotel muy reconocido del país del Viento.

Ya en la boda de Naruto, Tenten había notado que sus amigas, incluíada la novia de turno, habían tenido un comportamiento muy íntimo y sospechoso. Lo incómodo era que todas las parejas actuales se habían formado al mismo tiempo.

Hinata y ella escuchaban la gran satisfacción que sentía y vociferaba Ino a los cuatro vientos totalmente maravillada por las cinco estrellas del hotel. Se acercaron Naruto y Sai. Las personas que menos pensaba ella que iban a conseguir pareja por... bueno...ser ellos. La invadió la duda si Neji habría formado parte de esa extraña tendencia de parejas sincronizadas.

Cuando aparecieron los novios, no tardaron en ser rodeados de personas. Los restantes de equipo 10 se abalanzaron sobre Shikamaru, Yoshino conteniendo las lágrimas abrazó a Temari, al rato también la rodearon con sus brazos Gaara y Kankuro.

Tenten disfrutaba ver feliz a su amiga, no dudo en darle un abrazo—Felicidades Señora Nara—dijo.

La recién casada siguió saludando a los demás invitados con una sonrisa radiante. La kunoíchi de Konoha miro a los hermanos de ella, nunca había visto el rostro de Gaara tan conmovido y a la vez orgulloso. Al buscar Kankuro, sus miradas se encontraron, estaban fijas y ninguno de los dos rompía el contacto.

Él dejo de estar parada sin moverse y se aproximo a ella. No estaban hablando con nadie, era lógico que buscaran con quien conversar.

—¿Lloraste mucho?—Probó molestarlo un poco

—El bebé llorón es el Nara, no yo— aclaró

Ella agarró y le tendió un pañuelo—Toma, por si acaso—Continuo con su broma.

—Te hubiera dejado morir.

—Pero te hubieras quedado con la culpa de no haberme dado el antídoto.

—Es cierto—concordó pero su mirada arrogante se intensificó más—Evite que tuvieras una muerte humillante y estúpida, salvé tu honor prácticamente— sentenció y Tenten se aguanto las ganas de darle un puñetazo por imbécil.

Antes de que él pudiera darse la vuelta para saber porque ella sonreía con mucha seguridad, recibió un codazo en las costillas.

—Deja de coquetear con mi amiga, idiota—dijo Temari fulminando a su hermano con los ojos muy indignada mientras su hermano se masajeaba adolorido la zona agredida—Vamos Tenten, quiero una foto de nosotras dos juntas— agarró los hombros de su amiga y le hizo señas al fotógrafo para que se acercara.

Cuando ella se marchó de la recepción, luego de haber saludado a los anfitriones de la fiesta, confirmó que el hermano de su mejor amiga solo ladraba pero no mordía. Observaba la cicatriz que tenia en la pierna, única prueba de que la había mordido una serpiente de Suna, y solo había sobrevivido a la toxina gracias a Kankuro.

En la noche, en su alojamiento se volvió a convencer de que él se veía muy atractivo a pesar de destacar solo por su pintura.

.

.

.

Sí, su amigo y compañero de equipo y academia se casaba. Nadie hubiera apostado que el formaría parte del colectivo de nupcias ninjas.

—¡Oh Gai-sensei!— exclamó presa de mucha felicidad Rock Lee.

—¡Oh Lee!— correspondió la Bestia verde de Konoha sumamente contento aceptando el abrazo de su ex-alumno.

A pesar de descolocar a cualquier persona, por esta vez hubo un acuerdo mutuo no dicho que ningún invitado demostrara desconcierto, después de todo, nadie había sido capaz de evitar ser testigo alguna vez de la rareza de ese par de ninjas.

Con una gran sonrisa, Tenten abrazo a la recién casada, "la Flor de Loto" que había conquistado y correspondía el corazón de su amigo. Se la notaba muy nerviosa, tal como la primera vez que Lee la había presentado formalmente a ellos, pero solo bastaba que su esposo le dedicara una mirada para calmarla.

El que usara un kimono blanco y temblara como una hoja, cuando los nervios la dominaba, la volvía muy semejante a un conejo asustadizo. Kankuro suponía que ella y Lee se complementarían, sino, no entendía como alguien tan tímido se unía en matrimonio con alguien tan "intenso". Por poco no se cayó de la silla, cuando Gaara le mostró las invitaciones para la boda del shinobi de spandex verde.

Y ahí estaban, estaba seguro que la mayoría de los invitados también seguían un poco sorprendidos todavía por la improbable boda que ocurría. Por eso, muchos observaban varias veces a la novia, por pura curiosidad.

Mala idea fue que todos la miraran con una porción de pastel en la mano. En lugar de llegar a la mano de Tenten, termino en su cara y pelo, hablando más crudo, la experta en armas recibió un pastelazo. Un accidente causado por ser presa del pánico al ser el centro de atención.

Los segundos transcurrían y nadie respiraba, la novia temblaba al borde de las lagrimas, "Que momento más incómodo" pensó Kankuro, todos esperaban ver la reacción de la victima que miraba a la autora del hecho muy asombrada.

Lo ocurrido mas allá de la sorpresa no generaba risa alguna, pero sin anunciarse, Tenten rompió a carcajadas, guiándose por lo absurda y divertida que le parecía la situación, inevitablemente, la recién casada contagiada se rió. Como reacción en cadenas, los demás hicieron lo mismo y los menos propensos a la risa sonrieron.

Luego de que la novia intentara, ya más calmada, limpiarle el desastre de la cara y a la vez disculparse, mientras Tenten le decía que no había sido nada y que no se preocupara, esta última fue llevaba por Temari e Ino al baño.

Kankuro al verla regresar, estaba complacido al comprobar que su hipótesis acerca de que ella lucía más atractiva con el cabello suelto no había sido errada, para nada.

La kunoíchi noto por el rabillo del ojo que era observada por un sujeto con capucha negra y cara pintada, o sea, Kankuro. De a poco, conversando con amigos y conocidos, además de sacarse fotos con varios, se acercaba a el shinobi de Suna. Él, por su parte, hacia lo mismo, su objetivo era igual al de ella.

Ocultaban su inevitable encuentro con mera casualidad, para no parecer tan evidentes.

Ni bien estuvieron frente a frente, él saco de su bolsillo algo y se lo dio. —Toma, por si acaso —repitió las misma palabras que ella hace un tiempo atrás había dicho, ella tenia la ligera sospecha de que incluso el pañuelo era muy parecido.

Ella sonriendo, cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, moviéndose al compás su libre cabellos castaño, más largo de lo que él había imaginado.

—¿Cuántas veces en tu corta vida haz usado tu pelo suelto?—preguntó al ver lo tensa que estaba, aunque no era muy evidente.

Se calló unos segundo y luego respondió con ingenuo— Creo que la misma cantidad de veces que tu haz revelado tu cara sin pintura.

—¿Quieres verla?

—No me da insomnio no ver como es tu cara desnuda—respondió encogiéndose de hombros—Pero seria interesante descubrir que hay detrás de esa pintura—aclaro con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Tomare eso como un sí—sonrió con soberbia y no esperaba ni iba a permitir replica alguna —Asegúrate de no babear demasiado y sonrojarte mucho cuando suceda, odio que las chicas hagan eso.

—Pues yo espero no quedar decepcionada—retrucó.

—Si yo no quedé decepcionado—dijo sin pensarlo.

—¿Eh?¿Qué dijiste?—preguntó confundida y él exhaló con fuerza al haber tenido la suerte de mencionarlo en voz baja.

—Nada nada—dijo moviendo la mano intentando parecer relajado. Realmente no tenia remedio.

Temari junto con Gaara se les acercaron, vio como su hermana le guiñaba un ojo a la castaña, al parecer ella tampoco tenia remedio. En cambio, su hermano lo miraba a él fijamente. "¡Diablos!" Maldijo internamente.

Por obvias razones que inmiscuían al novio, no había ni una sola botella de alcohol entre las bebidas para la celebración. Por eso, Tenten supuso que el calor que empezó a sentir no era por el jugo que Temari, amablemente, le había dado. Salio afuera del establecimiento para enfriarse un poco con el viento de la noche.

Al dolerle a muerte los pies, se sacó sus sandalias negras, el tacón a duras penas llegaba a los 5 cm, pero para una inexperta como ella eran casi 20 cm. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas extendidas, con su gran flexibilidad, estiró las manos hasta llegar a sus pies para masajearlos. Hasta que no terminó no le dirigió la palabra a Kankuro.

Obviamente él estaba ahí para despedirse de ella.

Tenten se paró descalza, asintió para si misma—No eres tan alto—dijo de repente.

Kankuro estuve a punto de darle mil argumento para demostrarle que su 1,75 mts no lo volvía enano, pero ella se aferro a su cuello y lo beso. Su cuerpo se quedo estático, pero luego se relajó y correspondió el beso con bastante intensidad, con una mano en su cintura y otra en la nuca.

El calor volvió a su cuerpo y sabia que iba a querer más de lo que podía tener en ese momento, soltó su cuello y agarro su cara.

Se mordió el labio intentando no reírse, la pintura prolijamente puesta ahora estaban totalmente corrida, la sonrisa que él tenia quería decir que ella también tenia rastros de ella.

—Ve, seguramente te están esperando— ella sonrió, él mojando su pulgar limpió la pintura que tenia en los labios.

—Te mataré la próxima vez que me detengas.

—Entonces la próxima vez asegúrate que no nos veamos en una boda.

—No necesito que me lo digas para hacerlo—Y él se fue tan seguro de sus palabras como ella.

* * *

*Se cae de la silla y estira sus dedos* Este el capitulo más largo que he escrito, una de las tantas maneras que pensé que ellos podrían relacionarse era mediante verse constantemente en las bodas de sus conocidos. La de Naruto y Hinata, Shikamaru y Temari ;y Rock Lee con una fulana, la cual no se revelo el nombre y no pienso inventar, para el que no sigue la serie Boruto, Metal Lee, el hijo de Lee, se pone nervioso muchas veces al ser el centro de atención y se vuelve torpe, yo asumo entonces que la madre (¡Que no es Tenten!, según Kishimoto) debe ser así también. Mi expectativa era hacer cada boda de 500 palabras, pero me pase xD.

Gracias por leer.


	18. Él tranquilo, ella eufórica

Había escrito este capítulo con una idea X en mente, pero al final la vi innecesaria, y no la puse xD. Imaginé toda una situación para esa idea y la escena brilla por si sola.

Todo el universo de Naruto es de Kishimoto, su creador, yo solo uso sus personajes y hago lo que quiero.

* * *

Él tranquilo, ella eufórica

 _"Yo me preocupo, pero ella es libre y por eso la quiero, y es normal que se juegue la vida en un precipicio, es su vida"_ Diego Ojeda.

—¡Kankuro-domo! ¡ella...— apareció un joven que al gritar, con signos de haber corrido una maratón, intentaba recuperar aire—...despertó.

El nombrado miró sonriente, entre los miembros de la división de tortura de la Arena, a los dos criminales, pero dedicó una sonrisa sardónica a uno de ellos específicamente, ese bufó fastidiado y él victorioso salió de la sala rumbo al hospital.

En la habitación 402, Tenten despierta movía sus brazos despacio, intentando llegar a sus cabellos, y haciendo en reacción varias muecas de dolor.

—Si el cuerpo te doliera como a mí, no te estarías riendo bastardo—dijo ella ante la reacción de su novio.

—No seas hipócrita, quién se reiría, si a mí me hicieran bolsa, serias tú—Se acercó más y observó con mejor detalle los moretones que tenia repartidos en los pómulos y los brazos, además de pequeñas cicatrices.—No te muevas—. le ordenó, y ella no se opuso. No por que quisiera realmente, su terquedad la inclinaba a negarse, pero apenas podía parpadear sin sentir dolor, en parte, quedarse quieta la aliviaba un poco. Asi que, poniendo todo en la balanza prefería sentirse patética por ceder y no por insistir.

Kankuro sacó las gomas que formaban los rodetes de Tenten, el pelo cayó libre, ella casi no sintió dolor.

—Gracias—dijo refiriéndose tanto a su buena acción reciente como lo referente a lo que le habían dicho cuando recupero la conciencia, ya que, las enfermeras no tardaron en aclararle por obra de quién había llegado ahí.

—Gracias a ti por darle a ese tipo el golpe culminante—dijo mirándola con ternura efímera, ya que, vino algo a su memoria que lo hastió—Él y su colega me estaban sacando canas verdes—mencionó aliviado, al haber al fin capturado a esos dos ninjas renegados de la Aldea de la Arena después de la 4ta Guerra, habían aparecido en la lista de los más buscados por robos y violaciones que terminaban en asesinatos.

—No iba a permitir que ese imbécil me robara los tesoros del Sabio de los Seis caminos, aunque me costara la vida—Al negarse a entregarle sus provisiones se había visto en vuelta en una batalla muy desventajosa contra un shinobi experto en Estilo de Viento.

—No lo dudo, estabas inconsciente y con el chakra menguado—acotó, por las quemaduras del criminal y su misma confirmación, todos tenían claro que ella había usado el Estilo de Fuego con el Bashosen.

Tocándose con una mueca la panza, ella lo miro suplicante—Necesito comer algo— haber estado durmiendo un día entero ya le estaba pesando.

Él accedió—Le diré a las enfermeras que te traigan algo para que no desaparezcas—asimiló la información, para asegurarse de no tener que volver a irse luego de regresar preguntó—¿Algo más?

—Calmantes, si es posible, me duelen a muerte los músculos.

No muy convencido de conseguir lo último, asintió —Con mis encantos todo es posible—expresó su gran confianza, ella rió ante su descarado intento de ponerla celosa.

—No tardes mucho—dijo con una sonrisa, aunque lo volvió a llamar para decirle otra cosa, otro pedido se imagino él.—Me alegro verte de nuevo.

—Estarás muy eufórica los siguientes días, esta semana la tengo libre—Se iba a ir, pero desistió y la miró—Ahora me siento más tranquilo Tenten.

* * *

Los sucesos fueron así, para quien no le quedo claro.

A y B son ninjas renegados que Kankuro sus compañeros deben capturar, se les escapan en varias ocasiones. Atrapan solo a B. A se encuentra y pelea contra Tenten, queda en empate, los ninjas de Suna los encuentran inconscientes a los dos y los atienden. Obviamente, Tenten es la más afectada por usar el Bashosen.

Dudas, sugerencia y criticas son agradecidas.


	19. Muy exigentes

Agradezco sus review, me gusta leer sus opiniones :).

La obra Naruto es creación de un japones de apellido Kishimoto.

* * *

Muy exigentes

Saltando de techo en techo, llego al lugar acordado, alcanzó a ver a su cita, en el extremo izquierdo de la cancha de entrenamiento, vestido totalmente de negro, con pintura en la cara, entrenaba con su marioneta contra el ninja del lado derecho, de estética parecida y mismo jutsu de marionetista.

Temeraria se acercó al lugar de entrenamiento, esquivó sin problema sebón y kunai errantes que se cruzaban con ella. Los dos shinobis pararon su ejercicio físico al notarla.

Ella los saludó, solo Shinki tenía la cara llena de sudor, la respiración agitada y no estaba sorprendido de verla. Es más, procedió a guardar en un pergamino su títere.

Kankuro, sin comprender nada, la miró a ella, luego a su sobrino, de nuevo a Tenten...

—¿Alguna objeción tío de Shinki?—Tenten enarcó la ceja al pronunciar la interrogativa.

—Bajo ningún concepto seas compasiva.

—Nunca lo soy.

Con si tuviera vida propia el polvo volvió a levantarse, el pequeño genin no pudo darle ningún golpe a Tenten ese día, terminó exhausto, pero satisfecho de tener tíos que fueran muy exigentes.

* * *

AVISO:hoy día domingo, prendí mi PC y use mucha fuerza, el botón POWER se hundió y cuando intente arreglarlo lo empeore, el teclado y el botón están sin funcionar. Solo podre actualizar por el celular, o sea que tardare mas hasta que un técnico lo arregle.

Odio my life xD


	20. Una botella de vino

Que puedo decir, ya 20 capítulos, para algunos sera poco pero para mí es bastante. Al igual que con el capítulo 10, este también yo lo considero un especial.

Naruto es de Kishimoto.

* * *

Una botella de vino.

"No _fuimos malos ni buenos. Fuimos reales, eso es todo"_ Anónimo

.

.

 _El vino_ _es abierto_

La joven sentada en la mesa presta suma atención a los dedos que sostienen la botella. Esas manos siguen, por suerte, tan ásperas y masculinas. Esos dedos, continúan manipulando títeres; también, esta segura, tocando a mujeres y, actualmente, a punto de tomar con ella una copa de vino, tal como en los viejos tiempos.

 _Dos copas de vidrio hacen ruido al tocar la mesa._

Él vierte el vino en esos vasos, los cuales desde pequeño veía como los usaban para brindar en: cenas formales con el Señor Feudal, año nuevo, cumpleaños, en el ascenso de Gaara como Kazekage, cuando finalizó la 4ta Guerra, etc.

Lo común para ellos era beber juntos, conversando de cualquier cosa, después de sucumbir al pecado, nunca antes, no necesitaban estar ebrios para expresar su atracción carnal. Un hábito que era agradable, pero no necesario; la definición de su relación con Tenten. Esa costumbre, en mutismo acabó, cuando la botella se vació y ella se marchó. 21 días no fueron suficientes para que aceptara que la había perdido.

 _La copa esta llena y es sostenida por una mano._

Tenten, de inmediato, bebe un sorbo, la tensión en su estomago y espalda disminuye un poco.—Buena elección—dijo complacida, ya más relajada.

—Y paciencia, es bastante añejo— agrega él, a la vez que bebe de su copa. Ella nunca perdía de vista los detalles. Sus modales en la mesa eran esplendidos. Aunque ella no los tomaba en cuenta nunca, la elegancia natural de Kankuro para beber su copa, le era muy placentera.

 _La copa esta medio llena._

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—El mes que viene serán 9 años desde que lo guarde—Ella captó en seguida el mensaje oculto. Demasiada coincidencia era que el mes siguiente casi se cumpliera una década de otro suceso.

—No es propio de tí esperar tanto.

—Pero valió la pena Tenten, ¿No crees?— ella trago incómoda, ya no sabia si hablaban del sabor añejo o acerca de algo que muchas veces le había generado incertidumbre innecesaria.

 _La copa solo tenia un cuarto._

—Es solo un vino—fingió que el rumbo de la conversación seguia igual.

—Ni vendiendo tu fracasada tienda de armas podrías comprar un vino de clase importado—sus crudas palabras la hicieron estallar a carcajadas.

 _La copa se llena de nuevo._

La risa de Tenten sonó espontánea, alegre y cálida, él adoraba ese sonido, desde siempre. Su autoestima se elevo una milésima. Las emociones despertadas lo llenaron de paz.

 _La copa esta a la mitad._

—¿Por qué me invitaste?— ella coloco sus ojos marrones fijo a su mirada, escudriñándolo, no cometería el mismo error otra vez.

—No puedo tomar este vino con otra persona que no seas tu—ante la respuesta de Kankuro, se pregunto si las plumas moviéndose en el viento se sentían como ella.

—Por suerte no se evaporó—tomó un trago.

 _Las copas y las botellas quedaron_ _vacías_

* * *

Hay una pequeña metáfora con el vino, que serian los sentimientos, el sabor de un vino añejo es mejor que el de uno nuevo, pero si se guarda mucho tiempo se evapora, los sentimientos pueden mejorar con la ayuda del tiempo, pero a veces pueden desaparecer. Básicamente ellos tuvieron lo que se conoce como una relación abierta, pero empezaron a quererse y apreciarse de una manera más sentimental. Y por inseguridades huyeron cada uno por su lado, sin enfrentarse. Hasta que logran encararse, hay casos donde eso nunca sucede.

Saludos a todos


	21. De acuerdo

La escuela me explota ...

Naruto es de Kishimoto

* * *

 _De acuerdo_

— _Te voy a querer siempre._

 _—¿Eso no es demasiado?_

 _—Tienes razón, te querré casi siempre. Toda la vida, pero no todo el tiempo._ Mónica Carillo.

.

.

Como si fuera una lucha, él había atacado con palabras bruscas y fuertes, Tenten se defendió y lo que atinó a decir dio justo en los puntos sensibles de Kankuro, o sea, en el blanco. No hubo tregua . La sensatez no estuvo presente.

Nunca se había sentido tan indignada y molesta con alguien, su furia crecía con cada fragmento de la discusión que evocaba , la presencia de Kankuro la hartaba. Quería golpearlo, insultarlo, gritarle, pero las lágrimas de impotencia que querían salir la desequilibraban.

Lo que más deseaba era que terminara la maldita misión, marcharse, estar sola y buscar esa paz interior que no tenía. Por vigésima vez en el día puso la mente en blanco, hasta que no llegara a la torre del Hokage seguía siendo una kunoíchi en servicio. Pero que Kankuro soñara si pensaba que le iba a dirigir la palabra.

El silencio no era pasable, era sofocante, pero ambos sabían que es lo que pasaría si alguno le hablaba al otro: otra batalla empezaría, la cual, seria muy probable, culminaría en peores resultados. Sin llegar a resolver nada.

Si se hubiera concentrado un poco más, habría esquivado a tiempo la patada que recibió. En esas milésimas de segundos que tardó en reaccionar, vio como Kankuro también era atacado y la brecha que los separaba crecía. Tenten se recompuso, derramaba tanto sudor como inquietud, tragó en seco, con ataques prudentes procedió a sacar información útil de su contrincante.

Kankuro se burlaba de las pobres habilidades del otro ninja, ella se sintió enojada consigo misma al estar nerviosa mientras él estaba, ella creía, ganando. Un ninja ideal era el que no dejara una debilidad visible. Quizá no tenia los ojos de Neji, pero su cuerpo en reacción ante una oportunidad vista, noqueó al tipo con un golpe certero en la cara. El pensamiento que le vino fue muy infantil, se sintió como Tsunade.

Buscó la ubicación de Kankuro, captando el momento exacto en el que las piezas de Karasu eran destruídas y esparcidas como si fueran autónomas y errantes.

La reacción estupefacta del ninja de Suna provocó una ligera satisfacción en el otro tipo. Pero cuando la común sonrisa socarrona de él regresó, Tenten dejo de morderse el labio inferior. Los brazos de la desarmada marioneta inmovilizaron al ninja, no hubo indicaciones verbales, pero un kunai se hundió en su omóplato, el veneno de inmediato hizo efecto.

—A veces eres bastante cruel —él observó cuan profundo estaba clavado el arma de metal en el inconsciente ninja.

—Adrenalina —justificó su accionar, suspiró más tranquila, pero continuando a tanto fastidiada. Dándose la vuelta, miro al otro ninja victima de su puño. El trecho hasta la torre esta considerable y falta juntar las piezas de marionetas esparcidas por todo el derredor. Solo pensarlo era cansador—. Estoy molesta contigo y tú estas molesto conmigo.

—Que no te quede duda.

—Ninguno de los dos detectó que nos estaban siguiendo por pensar en lo mismo.

—Y a Karasu le tocó la peor parte.

—Por no mencionar que nada nos garantiza que salgamos ilesos la próxima vez que bajemos la guardia.

—Es imposible no tener problemas contigo.

—No eres alguien precisamente cooperativo para resolverlos.

—Tu tampoco.

—Así que, ¿somos unos cabeza dura que no dan tregua?

—Ambos estamos de acuerdo.

—¿Vamos a Konoha?

—No me lo digas dos veces.

* * *

Sus reviews son una caricia a mi alma de escritora novata de fic.

Dejo al libre pensamiento el motivo de la discusión de esos dos, aunque les aseguró que sera el más estúpido que se imaginen. ¿Cuántas veces habremos peleados por estupideces?


End file.
